


Cheongsam

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Cheongsam

Despite her best efforts, Hana Lee can’t contain her excitement. Her grandmother is visiting, and she promised to help the young woman make her a dress. However, this isn’t just any dress; it’s a Cheongsam, like the one she saw in a book, and hasn’t been able to stop talking about since.

Her parents make no attempt to hide their annoyance at their daughter’s requests for a dress just like it. But finally, agree to let Ying Yue Jiang come to spend the time with Hana that they wouldn’t.

***

Her name means “reflection of the moon” and “River.” To Hana Lee, this woman is a soul more than worthy of such a beautiful name. An afternoon usually spent in solitude, is instead enjoyed by Hana and her grandmother as they work on her Cheongsam. Once it’s completed, Hana tries it on and admires her reflection in the mirror.

“Oh, Lao Lao,” says with a beaming smile,“I can never thank you enough for this.”

“Of course you can, sweet Hana,” Ying Yue replies, “it’s been my dream since you were born that I would share this experience with you.”

The rest of the day goes by quickly, as grandmother and granddaughter enjoy each other’s company until the smile on Hana’s face fades.

“What is the matter, my precious Hana?”

“I’m sorry, Lao Lao,” Hana says, trying to put up a brave face, “I was just thinking about a woman I saw on the street the other day.”

“Did she hurt you?” A confused Ying Yue asks.

Hana shakes her head and hangs it low. “All my life, my parents talked about the right kind of man for me to marry, but I’ve never been interested in any man I’ve met. I just thought it was because I haven’t met the right one, but when I saw that woman, I was amazed at her beauty. Lao Lao, I think I may be attracted to her, do you think that makes me bad?”

Ying Yue looks affectionately at her granddaughter. “Of course, not, Hana. I may support many traditions, but the ancient view of marriage is not one of them. If it is a woman, rather than a man that your heart desires, you should honor that.”

A weight is lifted off her shoulders. “Thank you, Lao Lao,” she says and just as they hug, the door slams open…

Hana springs up in a cold sweat. Next to her on the bed is Riley, somehow peacefully asleep. Even though she’s glad not to have awoken her fiancee, she could use someone to talk to at the moment.

She checks her phone. 4:00 am which is barely an hour since they went to bed in the first place. Yesterday, was emotionally turbulent, with Hana finally standing up to their parents once and for all. For as much as she wanted to make peace with them, she wouldn’t compromise herself nor her relationship with Riley to accomplish that.

Riley’s hand gently caresses her back. “Sorry to wake you,” she says as she turns back to face her lover.

“Are you alright?” Riley asks her.

Hana nods. “I’m ok, or at least, I will be.”

Riley nuzzles up to her, resting her head on Hana’s shoulder, letting her betrothed take her time to gather her thoughts.

“I didn’t let my parents take everything, Riley,” Hana takes her fiancee’s hand, holding it tight, “I made sure that they didn’t leave with my Cheongsam.”

She gets out of bed, and walks to the closet, pulling out her dress.

“Hana, it’s beautiful,” Riley says, as she walks over, “but why is that one so important? Couldn’t you buy another one?”

A tear runs down Hana’s eye as she shakes her head, “my grandmother and I made this dress together. It was the last happy memory of my life before I met you, but it was cut short by my parents.”

Riley brushes a strand of hair out of Hana’s face as she asks, “what did they do?”

“In short,” Hana continues, “they overheard her telling me that there’s nothing wrong with me or my sexuality. My mother told her that my grandfather would be ashamed of her and that she brought dishonor to our family.”

“It sounds to me like the opposite is true.”

Hana meekly smiles, “You’re right, of course, but I still felt shame from my parents. They told me to stop telling people such ridiculous things and that my feelings were just a phase I was going through. I just… I just felt so low, like I did something wrong, and that was why I was no longer allowed to see her. Things only got worse when she died a few weeks later. They said it was natural causes, but I knew she died of a broken heart. I can only imagine the pain of your own daughter forbidding you from seeing your granddaughter.”

Riley pulls her into a hug, “I’m sorry, Hana. But I hope you know that you did nothing wrong, and there’s nothing wrong with your feelings. In fact, it’s a beautiful thing, because it brought us together. I couldn’t imagine my life without you.”

“Thanks, Riley,” Hana responds, her smile growing wide, “I know that now, thanks to you and the memory of my Lao Lao,” her smiles become a frown, “but for such a long time, my parents had me convinced that I was a failure. Only useful if I could land the right husband who brought something to the marriage.”

“What was your grandmother like?”

Hana’s face brightens. “Riley, she was the most wonderful person in the world!” She clutches her Cheongsam, fondly remembering the late Ying Yue Jiang. “She was very unique; honoring most traditions, but also kept an open mind about the way the world is going.”

She smooths out her dress before Riley. “Did you know that Cheongsams were banned by the communist regime in the 50’s? Women were made to wear tunics not dissimilar to the ones worn by the men. The government even had the streets patrolled to look out for anyone wearing the forbidden garments. My grandmother was terribly sad, and even considered wearing her Cheongsam in protest.”

“I like her,” Riley says with a smile, “but why didn’t she do it?”

“As much as she disagreed with the law, she felt honor bound to obey it. My grandmother was a complex woman, always trying to balance her free spirit with her reverence for the customs handed down from previous generations.”

“I can’t imagine that went over well with your mother,” Riley says.

Hana shakes her head, “my mother was much closer to my grandfather, and they strictly upheld the traditional ways of life. They had no regard for a different way of thinking. I think my mother resented my grandmother for outliving her husband. And once my mother heard her encourage me to pursue what makes me happy, that was the final straw.”

Silence fills the room, as Hana reflects on her past, and Riley is unsure of what to say. She places her hand on her fiancee’s shoulder. Finally, Hana speaks.

“Riley, I know how much this wedding means to the Cordonian people, but do you think we could incorporate some Chinese customs as well?”

“Of course we can, Hana,” Riley assures her, “this is a union for the two of us. We should both have a voice in this.”

“Thank you, Riley,” Hana says leaning in for a kiss, “ and one more thing. If it’s not too much to ask, I’d like for us to visit her grave in Shanghai. It would mean a lot to me if I could go there and ask her for her approval.”

“Absolutely, Hana. We’ll make this work. It’ll have to be quick, as I’m sure it won’t be easy for us to travel internationally during this time, but this is a priority.”

***

After a few days in Shanghai, it’s time to visit Hana’s grandmother. Upon arrival at Ying Yue Jiang’s grave, Hana asks Riley for a moment so she can talk to her grandmother. Riley observes Hana placing a red package with the emblem of a dragon on it. She decides to walk away to give Hana some privacy.

After a while, Hana returns with a big smile on her face. “I told my grandmother about you, and I could feel her approval in my heart. Because she told me to pursue a woman that would make me happy, I am honor-bound to marry you.”

Riley presses her lips to Hana’s. “That’s fantastic news! By the way, what was in the box you brought with you?”

“They contained gold coins and a picture of her and myself. It is a way of saying ‘thank you’ from one world to another.”

“That’s lovely,” Riley tells her, “now, are you ready? We have to get back to Cordonia so we can do right by this beautiful woman.”

***

Once on the plane, they go over planning for the upcoming wedding. Hana decides to wear her dress, even though black isn’t traditionally worn at Chinese weddings. Hana decides it is her way of honoring her grandmother’s memory, and that even though she is happy, there is regret at having lost her too soon.

She decides to embroider an image of two phoenixes onto the Cheongsam. Typically, the image depicts a dragon and Phoenix, which represents the union of man and woman or emperor and empress. Given her union with Riley, the alteration seems appropriate.

They agree that per Chinese customs, children attending the wedding will receive a red envelope containing gold coins to bring good luck. And Riley suggests the integration of cultures by using a Chinese ritual but distributing Cordonian coins as well as incorporating both red and blue with gold. It’s a compromise that makes both women excited for their ceremony.

Riley can feel all the tension gone from Hana’s body. After all this time, her wife to be found the balance she was always seeking. Much like her grandmother, Hana Lee wouldn’t ignore her origins and culture, but would also adapt to a more open way of thinking. She would honor the traditions of her people, especially her grandmother, but not at the expense of her happiness. And as Hana sleeps on her lap, Riley thanks Ying Yue Jiang for her role in bringing the love of her life into this world, and promises always to honor her.


End file.
